Shifter
by tan45
Summary: There are, and have been, many wars, between opposites, between friends, between ancient enemies... But this, this war... Who are the sides? When allies wreak ruin and enemies take tea, when what was fought over is long destroyed, when there is nothing left to lose, for those who fight are deathless, what is the purpose of war? you tell me.


Had writers block writing my actual story. To fix this situation I began writing a fan fiction. This is the result of my bout of temporary insanity. A young stranger finds they are in a world they only played in games. Hell the stranger even wrote fan fiction about that kind of thing! But… the stranger doesn't remember its name. Doesn't remember its own face. But it's sure that nothing about it was quite the same as before it arrived. I may continue if people like it. I may also decide to switch it to an M-for-a-reason rating and TRY(serious serious emphasis on this) something a ttaaaad more adult. (I'm half willing if you pervs want something like that but please don't make me do it XD)

A stranger wakes up in a stranger land. everyone seems to be running and no one knows why. The world is in chaos and the 'new comers' only seem to make it worse. they seem to always apear on the border between the 'human' and mob territories. Like a good wine, things here get crazier with age. do you Pray you don't live long enough to see it? or fight to your last breath? the choice is yours.

No, i don't do self inserts. if i did self inserts it would be incredibly incredibly boring I'm a boring person in just about everything but my writing. at least in my opinion. also i don't have a fetish for putting 'my self' through horrible scenarios. I may consider accepting a particularly interesting OC as a part of what will eventually come to be the main cast. And i will probably use a runner up or two as cannon fodder to die in horrible ways. Emphasis on plural.

* * *

><p>With a stuttering, frantic breath. A person in a black hood , and unfortunately very little else, shot up from where it was lying on the ground, clutching its chest. Frantically, it stood up and looked around. An irrational sense of panic had set in. the stranger in the hood wasn't sure why, but something didn't seem right. The world was incredibly out of focus, the sun was just rising, and it was sure it heard something screech in the distance at some point.<p>

"O-okay calm yourself. Take stock of your surroundings." The stranger remembered that talking to itself seemed to calm it down. A few deep breaths, and a good solid stare at the world, the grass, and a chest in front of said stranger, it concluded something that most people would. With a sigh of relief, and a small nervous laugh "Oh… oh thank god. Im dreaming again..." The stranger stood taller. Comforted by this thought. "I need to stop falling asleep at the keyboard." This was the world of mine craft. Every block looked superbly real on its own, but the classic block like structure of the world remained.

The stranger had 'studied' lucid dreaming. When you are dreaming normally you are like an actor in a movie who knows all their lines. But when you 'come to' and realize you are dreaming you seem to forget what you were supposed to be doing. The stranger looked at the wooden chest suspiciously. "Bet it has some clue in it." Sure enough after a quick search. The chest yielded three items. A book bound in black leather, a stone sword that seemed to also be stained black as well a quill with ink.

_Greetings new arrival!_The book opened up with. _You must be very confused, so here is a goal for you, go survive. Your new name is, and forever will be, Star Fall. Good luck, don't be afraid of the dark. Because remember, __all of us get lost in the darkness, dreamers learn to steer by the stars. This sword is your new friend, keep it close._

_Well, that settles it. _The stranger thought to itself. I'm dreaming, and I'm dreaming about mine craft. Not the first time it happened. The stranger looked at the sword again. It definitely looked like a black stone sword. It didn't look particularly sharp but it looked real. This was a dream so it wouldn't matter for too long anyways. The stranger picked up the sword and muttered to it "Jeez, heavier than you look aren't you?" The stranger frowned at its own voice. Realizing… something. "What?" yes. Something was wrong with the stranger's voice! It was… different… but different how? "Testing, one two three, testing." Higher pitch, lighter tone… less…. Serious sounding. Quieter. How incredibly odd.

Forget the standard of punch the first block of wood you come across. The stranger needed a puddle of water to use as a reflection. It didn't take long. There was, conveniently enough, a small pond with a couple of flowers in a clearing. All right… time to clear things up. Maybe the stranger's voice was just off today or-

"No way." Yes, the stranger was a girl. She frowned at the reflection for a moment. After her initial shock over it, she couldn't quite remember why exactly she was wierded out by it. As she looked though, she didn't remember ever seeing that face.

But then she just grinned "Huh, I look good." She was a bit pale with black hair and deep green eyes. Her hair was a pixie cut not quite extending pas her shoulders, and the ends of her hair were highlighted red. Her… eehh… assets seemed a bit... under stated, but she was cool with that. Probably. But something still didn't seem quite right. She couldn't remember what her real name was, she couldn't quite remember what she looked like, at the same time she was sure she didn't look like this. And to top it off… things she seemed to kind of remember were harder to grasp. As she considered the situation, her genre savvy writer side concluded she was probably not the same person she 'normally' was. Her memories were fading because they weren't etched into this brain and… hell she wasn't entirely sure she was in any way the same person. Like in ANY way at all. She vaguely remembered dreaming herself as different, unnameable people.

But, for the moment she didn't care. She had since concluded that this was a dream, and that she knew it. She had better enjoy herself here while it lasted. "All right, I'm in dreaming, I'm in mine craft with little to no idea who or what I am." She let out a woop and rushed to the forest, right before stopping on a hill and yelling out to the world. "I stake this claim in the name of me!"

A few hours, one hastily replanted forest, and three stacks of wood later. Star Fall began questioning if this was a dream. "Dreams don't last this long do they?" she was slightly hungry now, but she could find something in the morning. At some point she had created a crafting table by first squashing logs with her bare hands, letting them open and finding they spat out about four times the amount of planks. Said planks would have numbers on them when they fazed into each other. She also created a crafting table using pretty much the same method. So now she sat in a hastily built 4 by four wooden house with a door, with the realization that right about now would be the time she started mining. But… she was getting tired too.

She sighed and slid against the wall "There goes my whole day pretty much wasted." _Don't be afraid of the dark_. Huh… "Well, here's hoping this is still a dream and I'm not lying in a ditch hallucinating." She picked up her sword and took a look outside. And damn… that sky was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe it was something to do with the lack of pollution. She remembered somewhere that the sky was supposed to be like, several times brighter away from city lights, and that they were further dimmed all over the world by the garbage hanging in the air.

She allowed herself a small grin before stepping outside "The dark is a beautiful place." She couldn't see too well, but it looked like there were no monsters out yet. Right now it would be dark enough for them not to burn, soon they would be walking around. She had to admit to herself, she was curious as to how spawning would work. Would they appear wherever she wasn't looking? Walk out of caves and forests? Or work just like in the game.

For now though, nothing showed up. And it was getting darker still. She remembered nights of mine craft like this where nothing would show up… one of them ended with a creeper giving her a hug. She looked suspiciously behind her. But there was nothing. "Good time to take an environmental survey I guess…" After some quick observation, she concluded that she was on the edge of a plains biome, with the forest nearby and extreme hills in the distance.

She supposed it was a good thing that nothing was showing up, but she had a habit of letting her guard down just as a mob decided to give her a big creepy hug that left her head butting her desk. She yawned and stretched as she backed off to head to the house again. "Guess nothing good is happening tonight anyways." As she reached her door, she felt a tingling sensation at the base of her skull. She quickly turned around. Nothing there in the forest. Probably. Something felt wrong. Something has felt wrong the whole time she has been here. She glared off into the forest and said "Yeah thanks, I didn't need to sleep tonight anyways." In moments she was huddled into a corner of the room. Even in a plains biome it felt cold. She just noticed it so it wasn't that bad. But it was that just wrong amount of cold that she wouldn't be able to sleep through it, and at the same time she wouldn't freeze. It would just be really uncomfortable. This hoodie didn't' do much. As she stuck her hand in the front pockets, she felt a fabric that wasn't the inside-of-a-hoodie-pocket. She quickly pulled it out, and behold! A scarf! "Oh boy…" she said flatly as she looked at it. It wouldn't be all that much warmer. But it did have a cool little design on the front. A wither skull. The scarf was wide enough to cover her head, so she quickly wrapped it around her face. She found that she could see through it just fine though. Almost like it wasn't even there. She finished wrapping the rest of the scarf around her neck once or twice, and let the ends spill over outside the hoodie.

She instantly felt warmer. Not like, toasty next to a fire warm but warm enough. Warm enough to be really, really tired… maybe she would just…

* * *

><p>She groaned and rolled over as the sun shined in her eyes. "Couldn't you let me sleep?" She slowly sat up form her huddle on the floor. "Never knew dirt could be so… adequate for sleeping on." As she looked to the door though, her heart sank just a bit. It was still standing, but it was splintered like someone had tried to break in. Almost forgetting it was there, she lowered the scarf off her eyes and nose before opening it. She felt an immediate chill after she lowered the scarf. There was a pile of ash on the ground, but the disturbing part was the blood spattered on the door. Something tried to break in. something else killed whatever tried to break in. and that same something probably burned when the sun came up.<p>

"Yeah… no way m staying here." She was hungry, there were no animals around, and she got no apples from the birch trees, not that she expected any. She wasn't sticking around someplace that someone clearly tried to break into. She turned around and looked at the house for a second. There was a sign to the left of the door. It read 'This is your only second chance.'

God that's creepy… she quickly gathered what little she had in her hoodie pockets, and kept her sword at her side. It didn't seem like it had an 'item mode'. She even tried throwing it but it just stuck into the ground. She was still cold. She tried lowering her hood and warming up with the sun, but the sunlight didn't feel warm at all… it was almost like taking the hood off made it worse after se thought that she immediately realized her near stupidity with that thought. But things didn't look cold at all. She quickly put it back on, and raised the scarf again. That cold definitely wasn't a good feeling. The scarf and hoodie seemed to make it better though.

She looked around almost sadly. This wasn't a dream. She was sure of it now. "No, No Star, survival first. Emotionally crippling break down later. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, or what she was supposed to do. Her mind was in tatters. She had never had to really fight for her life before. And the thought scared her. That was something that you really didn't hear about in movies and books. The every man hero was always super prepared for this kind of thing. Most of the time they never really had some kind of breakdown at the prospect of having to try to struggle and survive. Unless they did, and they usually got over it.

As she thought, she walked. As she walked, her feeling of unease lessened a bit. "Walking makes for a great therapeutic event…" she tried to take her mind off things, and began taking stock of the possibilities. She was a new player maybe. In the middle of nowhere with amnesia… or she was an experienced warrior left for dead… with amnesia. Maybe there was a village nearby… maybe she was the only human in the world. Maybe she would be lucky enough to meet the OTHER only human in the world. Maybe… maybe she would become an unstoppable force. Maybe she would fight her way through hordes of those that would try to stop her. so many maybes. She looked up and around to figure out where she ended up. The birch forest had turned into a dark forest somewhere along the line. Everything else was mostly the same. But the extreme hills were closer.

She heard the whinny of a horse. Those didn't drop meet so she thought she might ignore it… until she realized that as 'real' as this place was, she would probably be able to butcher it with her sword. "Right… here horsey horsey…." The sound came from over the top of a small hill. As she cimbed it, she saw a horse in diamond armor leashed to a fence post. That fence post was outside of a building that was mostly destroyed. The diamond horse armor didn't mean much… maybe the owner got lucky in a dungeon. Maybe that owner was dead now.

She frowned and thought for a second. Should she try to steal the horse? It had a saddle on it… maybe the owner was dead. It looked like a fight had happened in that house. Another maybe. She decided she would risk it. As she stood up, she came to a horrible realization. She wasn't wearing pants. Why the hell didn't she have any pants and how did she not notice it before? The hoodie was more than long enough to cover everything but… still. Maybe it really is a dream. Sometimes you can just 'realise' you don't have clothes in a dream and suddenly everyone else around you notices and you get really really embarrassed.

"Okay, its horse thief ti-" she immediately dove behind the hill as someone came out of the ruined building. It was a guy in leather orange dyed armor. He looked maybe twenty. Star Fall had a feeling that that was just a bit older than her. Maybe three, four years tops. Another maybe. He didn't look very threatening, other than the fact he was about twice as broad as her, and carried some half obscured weapon on his back. She couldn't quite make out what it was.

She didn't like the prospect of approaching him. If he was hostile he could chase her down with the horse. Plus he had armor. Also she had no pants. And trying to have a conversation with a moderately cute girl in a hoodie with no pants would be a hindrance to just about everyone's concentration, not to mention demeaning. And that's if their first thought wasn't something along the lines of 'are you all alone out here little girl?' Straight male or otherwise being the recipient of the conversation would be awkward for all involved.

As soon as she twitched in her attempting to scoot backwards and leave, his eyes shot up to her position, and in an instant he had his weapon shouldered. A musket. He had a musket. She was so dead. MOVE she screamed in her head as she stared in shock MOVE YOU IDIOT MOOOVE! She did, and only barely in time. The crack of the musket was deafening. And she felt the shockwave of the bullet pass her by as she rolled.

She looked at him again for a moment in shock as he reloaded his eyes didn't leave her. He had a look of primal fear nad hate. She wouldn't be able to negotiate with a person like this, and she wouldn't beable to run from a horse. "Fuck it!" She jumped up and climbed down the hill as rapidly as physics would allow before taking off towards him in a sprint. He reloaded though, and as he raised his gun she noticed it had a diamond knife on the end. She threw herself to the side, but the guy didn't fire like she thought he would. He rushed forward, stabbing at her with the bayonet like a spear. She dropped to the ground under the swing, and sliced upwards at the mucket. It was a hit! The musket went flying upwards out of his hands.

She stood up and pointed her sword at him. He was done now. She stepper forward to knock him ou- A nother deafening explosion, a feeling like getting punched in the gut, and an intense incredible burning feeling blossoming out from it. The guy carried a pistol at his side. He shot from the hip and got a lucky hit. _Why didn't I see that? _She asked her self as she stumble backwards gripping the new hole in her stomach _why didn't i-_the guy jumped up, for a big guy he was surprisingly agile. A full 360 spin kick to the head was quite an achieveme-

No. she wasn't knocked out, but it definitely threw her off for a second. _Get up._ She was disoriented. Injured, and already on the ground. _Get up… _She couldn't seem to make her body obey her. Her wiring got scrambled from that kick. _Damn it… _She only had one thing to say as her vision finally cleared to a fully reloaded pistol "Oh crap…" The guy's expression grew murderous after that. She had to admit her speech was a bit jumbled from the kick but what could she have said that-

"Im sending you back to the nether. Fucking wither." She could only watch as his finger closed around the trigger, and then. A sound. More of a screech. It was getting closer. The guy took notice. And looked to the right just in time to see a green blur. Almost exactly a quarter of a second later, there was another deafening explosion. No new holes in her though. No more sounds other than an oblivious horse. She looked over to the left of hr where the guy was tackled too. There was a hole. A creeper?

She got up to look in the hole. And it was a mess. She turned away in disgust. Whatever was in that hole wasn't recognizable as human anymore. But, he had gear. Gear she probably didn't have. She looked again. There were items all around the hole, and while most of it was in the center, where she would definitely not go. The pistol was near the edge of the hole. The bullets on the other hand. "I…. oh god…" She had to do it. There were some apples there (covered in blood but maybe that could be fixed) at least eight bullets, and a string. That was it huh? Must have had a base nearby.

One disgusting, and meat smelled-oh god- adventure later, she had retrieved the musket. A pistol. A couple of bullets, and three apples. These wouldn't last long, and she had to admit. They actually had some weight to them. She got rid of the musket. Useful as it would have been, it was heavy and she needed some speed. The pistol and bullets she would keep. The apples were quickly eaten after she found a river to wash them in.

"Didn't realize I was that hungry…" She chose not to think about how close to dying she was. Or that that guy was just shredded by a creeper that was probably following her. She did however, look at his horse for a solid three seconds before deciding she didn't know how to ride a horse, and probably never would. At this thought she also realized she never shot a gun in her life, and probably didn't know how to reload a flintlock pistol. "…"

Those other now considered useless items were quickly discarded. "If cant use it, I'm not keeping it." She said to herself as she went over what she had again. One black sword. One book with a quill. One… attitude. That was all she needed. It was more than most people started with in mine craft… right?

She wasn't going to bother with the destroyed house. She was getting out of here. That was the plan before and it still is now. Things are still crazy and she has plenty of wood to build a mansion later. There are probably dozens of creepers out there waiting to tackle her too.

The plan that made the most sense to her at the time, was keep running, this time towards the mountains. The forested areas were clearly dangerous and a threat to her continued distance. So that is what she did. She almost managed to take another two steps before she heard voices behind her "I swear I heard an explosion over here!" It was a guy's voice, he sounded really enthusiastic about the explosion.

"Then why the hell are we going closer to the sounds of chaos and mayhem?" A girl's voice. She sounded like she was around Star's age or older. Shit shit shit shit! Star took a step but quickly felt the pain of the bullet again. It wasn't as bad and the bleeding stopped, but clearly three apples weren't going to cut it for a full regeneration.

"Because if we ran away at every turn, we wouldn't be where we are would we?" They were still a bit far away but getting closer. Star couldn't outrun any one right now. Time to hide in that… house then. She maneuvered herself to it with the best of her ability while trying to avoid reopening the nasty little hole the pistol left.

This answered at least one of her questions. There were definitely people here, lots of them. But they were probably all rather hostile. She got inside quickly enough. "Yeah, we wouldn't be on a damn goose chase."

"Come on there's got to be at least one over here somewhere, I saw the meteor looking thing and everything!" She heard him gasp, and yell out a huge stream of varying curse words before calming down and saying. "Okay… what are the odds that that is NOT the guy we are looking for in a crater?"

"Not very high I imagine… whoever it is already had a full set of leather and guns." She didn't seem as freaked out as someone should be, seeing a dead body and all. "I guess it was a human, so its not the one we were looking for anyways."

"Well then I guess we head out, seems like shit went down pretty recently, so whoever caused it could be nearby, and the dead guy'll come back for his stuff soon… actually, come here for a second check this out."

"What now you…. Oh, yeah I see it." She started walking farther away "All right, stand clear Leo!"

Stand clear? "Fire in the hole!" a hissing sound trailed over from where the girl's voice was coming from to right on the other side of the wall she was listening to. Fearing the worst, she got up to move, this would be really bad if-

* * *

><p>Oh… what? Star opened her eyes to a blinding sunlight, and a few arguing voices. "You didn't have to blow up the damn wall!" Oh god… this was going to hurt in a minute wasn't it?<p>

"There was a bloody fucking hand print on the entrance! It could have been a zombie or something ready to tear your head off!" She had barely managed to get away from the wall before it exploded. Managing to by some random luck, to end up behind an unbroken section of the house large enough to conceal her.

"Damn it Chrisi… you were supposed to be the responsible one… Come on lets go check it out, i'm pretty sure you either killed someone or seriously pissed them off."

These two were going to kill me too… why is everything trying to kill me? She could hear the footsteps. But that guy was running. Sprinted right past her and didn't even look back he was wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans, and armed with a knife. At least he had pants. The girl was still clearly looking around around the crater "Careful up there, we don't know how strong he is!" He didn't seem to hear, he kept running forward, thinking that whoever he was looking for was long gone.

Go long sucker. 'Chrisi' kept looking around for a few more seconds before Star heard her say something under her breath. "Better make sure the idiot is okay." Start took a breath and undid her scarf. She had a plan. They would come back to kill her if she didn't stop them. They'd find her.

She gripped the scarf in both hands and waited for her to pass, and had one hand gripping both the scarf and the sword. And DAMN she stepped right next to her face, but apparently failed to notice The black hooded girl laying on the other side of a mostly destroyed wall. "All right, I wonder how far he'll go before he sees something shiny a-"

As she was talking, Star shot up behind her and threw the scarf over her mouth, gagging her. "Hmmph!" Star yanked it back and stepped closer to the edge of the wall. She could even still see Leon from here climbing the mountain. If he turned around there'd be no hope. Star initially considered trying to negotiate, but after a glance down informed her that Chrisi was reaching for her newly acquired pistol. She reconsidered. She had studied a few kinds of unarmed combat. None too extensively but she remembered a bit of all of them. The one that came to mind at the moment was judo. Stepping closer to the wall, she put both ends of the scarf in one hand, and flipped the girl over her shoulder to the other side of the wall, and quickly stepped on her back while yanking back on the scarf.

She wanted Chrisi to give up. She wanted that desperately, but she kept reaching for that gun. "I'm sorry" she whispered just loud enough for her to hear before shoving the sword into her back. It wasn't like in movies and such, where swords seemed to slide in easy. It stopped after only going maybe three inches at the most. "HHMPPP!" Chrisi tried to scream but the scarf muffled her voice. And now there was a darkness spreading from the sword, and Chrisi kept writhing. Star felt tears welling up as she watched. It looked so painful. God it was hard to watch.

And then she stopped writhing and looked as far up as she seemed able to manage. Chrisi looked right into her eyes. But her eyes didn't have anger, fear, or sadness. They had… admiration? And then they went dark…

As she watched, her body seemed to morph and chance. And then it shot to her and she felt like she was going to freeze to death and it was so awful and-

It got better. It was still a terrible icy chill but it felt better than it was. Star shivered reached for her scarf. It wasn't there any more. And neither was her black hoodie. She looked down and was now wearing chrisi's clothes. "… what?" her voice… it was different. A little bit deeper than before. Full of a sureness to it. At her side was a pistol. And limited knowledge on how to use it. How… useful. But no memories though. Other than various skills she didn't have before. There was so much to know here. Horse riding? A bit. New recipes , and- yes! People re-spawned here. She sighed in relief and wiped her eyes dry. People re-spawned as long as they had a good hold on their sanity and sense of self apparently. That might be a bit of a problem for Star at the moment, considering she didn't really have an identity to have a sense of self for but, it was a start.

"Hey Chrisi I couldn't find anything up there. There's just a mesa after that mountain range, and I couldn't find a thing." He came back at some point during her little inner monologue. Now he was looking at her. expecting an answer.

"We either look somewhere else or try to find a hidey hole, other than that there isn't much else we can do is there?"

He took a breath and a few steps closer. "I guess not… but where'd you find that wither blade?"

Star pointed to where she killed Chrisi. There wasn't a body there, but a suspicious slightly dry spot of blood. "Huh… I cant believe I missed tha-"Dead. A downward shop across the neck. He didn't die right away either but clearly couldn't find the energy to struggle after that attack.

"I-I apologize." She really was sorry, but she would like to find that 'sense of self' before getting stabbed by a couple of spawn killers.

Leon gurgled a word and looked at her with confusion. And then pain filled amusement. That would be creepy under the best of circumstances, but at this point he figured something out and it was like a joke to him. He also clearly knew about the re-spawn being her partner, so it made a bit of sense… probably.

Then he was dead, and after another serious burst of cold she sat on the ground writhing instead of them. When it was over she desperately thought nononono I am Star Fall the wither! I. Am. Star! After repeating this thought. She opened her eyes and felt her face again. There was the familiar scarf covering it already. she halfed hugged the scarf, and dreamily thought to herself _guess i got over it already._

She closed her eyes… just for a second. It wouldn't hurt much right? She was just so tied and… it was so warm. Just for a minute. Just… for a minute.

* * *

><p>A day and a half later nearing sunset, Chrisi arrived at the camp with an broken arrow in one arm, and the poor skeleton who shot said arrow's cracked skull, where it was presumably used to smash a zombie or two.<p>

After arriving, she was met with a few 'welcome backs'. And one "So how did he get you?"

"_She_ got me by gagging me with a scarf and shoving a sword in my back. And she looked really upset about it… I bet she was a serious newbie… you?"

"She was disguised as you, and nearly cut my head off with her 'new sword' after showing me where she got it." Leon shook his head with both hands behind it. Man, I didn't think someone would get us so easily."

"Disguised?"

"Yeah, same clothes voice and everything. Even the same face."

"You said 'everything' I understand the definition of everything." She paused and looked at the sunset. "Well, she wasn't our target obviously… he would have faced us and probably nearly beat us both." She laughed before starting again "A shifter, man that's a new one. I'll have to inform the captain."

Ah yes, the mighty captain. He was trying to keep a census of new comers. Sometimes they had particularly interesting abilities, and about 60% of new comers were some kind of mob Mob starers would later find they were unable to enchant things on their own, only humans seemed to be able to do that, but everything else was fair game. A wither shifter. That was something interesting. But that means there were two new comers. Because one guy came back saying that after he saw a shooting star, he found a guy with incredible strength. The Scouter tried shooting him but the bullet pinged off. Like his skin was iron. So we listed the other newbie as an 'iron golem' but we still don't know if he has anything else. So the hunt is on, we can't let people go on after this battle zone without knowing what they can do.

Some can absolutely wreck havoc and no one would know who did it. With the wither shifter listed down and her description all we needed was someone to get friendly enough to get a name out of her. The golem man though was still an issue and they were both, strangely enough, heading oppisite the way all the new comers seemed to head when they start off. North. Up there was where everyone seemed to go but no one knew why at first. If you ever asked around you'd discover that everything south of the spawn is a desert. Its also where the 'wild' mobs seemed to come from. Everyone was running without even knowing it. Someone had to hold the line. And those two had been chased the wrong way.

"Start a search party" Chrisi heard leon say to some other soldiers as she went towards the captain. "There are two newbies hanging around, one took out a scouter and another ambushed me and Chrisi while we looked for the first, ill give you a briefing on their-" he kept talking. He got really serious when things came down to it. A true leader but, not one that would ever leave his captain.

"Hello sir."

He was a pretty average guy really. No special abilities. No fancy mob powers. But he was probably the best of the best. Supposedly he was one of the first ten to ever make it here.

With a cyan shirt, blue pants, blue eyes. And brown hair. Most called him Captain. But he always insisted on another name. "Don't be so formal, my name is Steve, and names are meant to be used."

* * *

><p>Depending on popular demand, I may or may not switch this over to an M rating in the future for reasons.<p> 


End file.
